heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Walt Disney's "Dumbo" Cast: *Phanpy (Pokemon) as Himself *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo (Live Action)) as Himself *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo (Animated)) as Herself *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Casey Jr. Black Steam Engine & Black Tender # 7 (An American Tale Fievel's Goes West) as Himself *Raspberry Coaches (Harry Potter The Sorcerer's Stone) as Themselvses *Violet Zebras and Camels car (My Little Pony Is Magic Friendship Express) as Themselvses *Light Blue Monkeys and Gorillas Cage car (Dumbo (Live Action) as Themselvses *Pink Box and Yellow Cage on Teal Flatcar (Madagascar 3 Europe Wanted Most/Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Light Green Elephants car (Choo Choo Soul The Blue Zoo Train) as Themselvses *Red/Orange Kangaroos car (Super Why Where Wooster) as Themselvses *Silver Hippos car (Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Red Organ and Blue Box on Gold Flatcar (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express/The Little Engine That Could) as Themselvses *Brown Giraffes car (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Turquoise Coaches (Babes in Toyland (Animated) (1997)) as Themselvses *Gold Tigers Cage & Blue Hyenas Cage on Gray Flatcar (Little Tikes Land Rustee Rails Ride Again/Dumbo) as Themselvses *Indigo Bears Cage on Red Flatcar (House of Mouse/Thomas and the Circus) as Themselvses *Pink Freight car (The Three Caballeros) as Themselvses *Turquoise Wagon and Rassberry Wagon on Purple Flatcar (A Bug's Life/Dumbo (Animated)) as Themselvses *Blue Gondola car (Boonie Bears: The Big Top Secret) as Themselvses *Green Ostriches Cattle car (Dumbo (Live Action)) as Themselvses *Yellow Lions Cage car (Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Orange Horses car (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Red Caboose (The Magic School Bus Holiday Special) as Themselvses *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Bears (Madagascar 3/Fun and Francy Free) as Themselvses *Kangaroos (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselvses *Hippos (The Lion Guard/The Lion King) as Themselvses *Tigers (Dumbo/The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Giraffes (Zoobabu/Madagascar 2) as Themselvses *Horses (Beauty and the Beast/The Cat in the Hat Knows Alot about Christmas) as Themselvses *Zebras (Madagascar/Khumba) as Themselvses *Camels (A Plan for Sand/Zoobabu) as Themselves *Lions (Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle) as Themselvses *Gorillas (Boonie Bears: The Big Top Secret) as Themselvses *Monkeys (The Jungle Book (Animated)) as Themselvses *Hyenas (The Lion King) as Themselvses *Ostriches (Fantasia (2000)) as Themselvses *Elephant Raspberry Matriarch 1 (Dumbo (Live Action)) as Herself *Elephant Orange Prissy 2 (Dumbo (Animated)) as Herself *Elephant Turquoise Giddy 3 (Dumbo (Animated)) as Herself *Elephant Green Catty 4 (Dumbo (Animated)) as Herself *Elephant Red Female 5 (Goliath II) as Themselvses *Elephant Yellow Tantor 6 (Tarzan) as Themselvses *Elephant Blue Abu 7 (Aladdin) as Themselvses *Elephant Pink 8 (DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as Themselvses *Elephant Brown Gold 9 (Curious George 2 Follow the Monkeys) as Themselvses *Elephant Pink Teal 10 (Jetlag Production Leon the Lion King of the Jungle) as Themselvses *Elephant Red/Orange 11 (Aladdin III) as Themselvses *Elephant Snuffy Silver 12 (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Elephant Slop Greenline 13 (The Jungle Book) as Themselvses *Elephant Donphan Orange/Yellow 14 (Pokemon) as Themselvses *Roustabouts Man (Dumbo) as Themselvses *The Bend (Dumbo/Babes in Toyland/Mary Poppins) as Themselvses *Snowman and The Nutcracker Prince (Magic Gift of the Snow/The Nutcracker) as Themselvses *Boys and Girls (Phineas and Ferb/Recess/Pokemon/The Magic School Bus) as Themselvses *Smitty (Dumbo) as Himself *Weasel Guards (The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Themselvses *Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) as Himself *Circus Audience Screaming & Mammal Face Pole Crashing Big Tent as Themselvses *Circus Children Animals (Winnie the Pooh & Friends/Mickey and Friends/Sonic the Hedgehog/The Adventure of Mumfie/The Lion King/Alvin and the Chipmunks/101 Dalmatians/DuckTales/Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats/Oliver and Company/Alice in Wonderland/Pinocchio) as Themselvses *Pink Elephants and Colorful Mammal as Themselvses *Jim Crow and his Brothers and Class Bird (Dumbo (Animated) and Adventures in Music Melody) as Themselvses *Red, White and Blue Stripes Streamlined car (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You) as Themselvses *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Massachusetts and California Railroad Track as Themselvses Scene: #Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Intro/Phanpy #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" #"Casey Junior & Polar Express" #Coach To Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) #"Happy Birthday to You" #Aladdin's World #Gordon Theme #"Song of the Roustabouts" #"Here Come the Circus Mickey Mouse" #Bathtime/Hide and Seek #Prince Ali (Instrumental) Funniest/Berserk/Phanpy Shunned #"So This is Love" (Cinderella) (Instrumental)/A Mouse/Phanpy and Timothy # Baia/"Little Einsteins" Theme (Instrumental) #Pymaid Of Pachyderms/Pymaid of Pachyderms Fall #"Phineas and Ferb" Theme (Instrumental) #"Baby Mine" #"Children Mammal Songs" #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #"When I See an Elephant Fly" #"I Seen Everything" (Reprise) #"When I See an Elephant Fly & I Seen Everything" (Finale) #Casey Junior (Instrumental) and Spared Your Wings And Crddits/Jetlag & Disney Beginner Books Video Outro Music: #Dumbo #Polar Express #Aladdin #Thomas and Friends #Disneyland Circus Fantasy Parade #Cinderella #The Three Caballeros #Little Einsteins #Phineas and Ferb Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum and Bailey Massachusetts and California Gallery: 231Phanpy.png|Phanpy Big Ears as Himself Timothy mouse ballon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself Godo in Clifford the Red Big Dog Circus Star.jpg|Mr. Godo as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leonidas as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior Black Steam Circus Locomotive and Black Tender # 7 as Itself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg| Circusflatbeds.png| Boxcar 6..png| Christmas train.png| Caboose-(from- Phineas and Ferb).jpg| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pete's Freight Cars..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Boxcars..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth and Fifth Boxcars..png| Mail Car..png| The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Flatcars..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Flatcar..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcars..png| Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Bahia Train's Freight Cars..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Jason's Green Boxcar..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine First Orange Coach..png| Take Along and Take 'n' Play Toyland Express's Red Caboose.png|Cartoon Circus Coaches Boxcar Freight car Cattle car Wagon car Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg| Casey Jr Cookies (A Bug's Life).jpg| Rustee Rails Rides Again Two Cage Wagon.jpg| Wagons.jpg|Blue Organ and Red Wagon, Golden Cage, Two Yellow Cage and Blue Cage and Green Cage and Violet Box as Themselvses Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself Giraffes (Jetlag Production Leo the Lion).jpg|Giraffes as Themselvses IMG 3598.PNG|Lions s as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg| Donphan-1.jpg|Brother and Sister Elephants as Themselves Fireside Grils promo picture.jpg| Humans and Animals..png| Four Kittens..png| Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Disneycircus.jpg| Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof